Reunion
by corza
Summary: Journey's end, a different ending, a happier ending for the Doctor and his Rose.


'_The Stolen Earth' with a reunion more like us fans were hoping for. _

**REUNION**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Donna and looked around the area.

"It's so quiet." Donna remarked.

"Sarah Jane said that they were taking them off the street." He replied and then turned to her.

"You saw Rose in that parallel universe, what did she say?"

"Just the darkness is coming."

"Anything else?" Donna went to reply but something caught her eye, a blonde girl down the street.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." He said and the Doctor frowned, trying to figure out and comprehend what she had just said, he saw that Donna's eyes weren't even focused on him and he turned, following her gaze down the street. What he saw took his breath away, it was enough to make both of his hearts stop. Rose! She was less then a block away, with a huge gun at her side. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running down the road, lessening the distance between them, he saw that Rose was doing the exact same thing and within seconds they had met, him throwing his arms around her, holding her tight. When he pulled back slightly a minute later he saw the tears in her eyes, the tracks running down her cheeks.

"I love you Rose Tyler. I've been wanting to say that for a very, very long time." He said to her and she laughed.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say it." She replied. He hugged her again, laughing. After all this time he finally felt whole again.

Their reunion was cut short when Donna came up to them a few minutes later.

"I hate to interrupt but we kinda have a world to save." She said and the Doctor and Rose broke apart.

"That we do Donna, that we do." He said, taking Rose hand and walking with her back towards the TARDIS. Just as they stepped into the TARDIS they heard a voice from behind them.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" they turned to see Captain Jack Harkess standing a few feet behind them with a huge gun, similar to Rose's.

"Open invitation, come on in." the Doctor said to him and Jack smiled, entering the TARDIS.

"Right, first order of business." Jack said and swept Rose into a hug.

"God it's good to see you."

"Same here, I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed him." Jack said with a grin.

"You got me there." She said with a smile. She headed over to the Doctor and took his hand, seeing him smile as soon as he felt the contact.

"Right, now we've got to save the world. Defeat the Daleks." The Doctor said and they nodded.

Hours later the TARDIS reappeared on Earth, the world had been saved and the Daleks destroyed.

"Right now, I think you better be heading back to Torchwood." The Doctor said to Jack.

"I did promise them that I'd come back, I better not break that promise now."

"No, can't imagine what would happen if you did that." The Doctor said, rubbing his neck, a smile on his face.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around." He turned and started walking out of the park, heading back to the wharf. The Doctor turned to Donna and Rose who were standing just outside the TARDIS.

"Now what?" Donna asked.

"Well, we pick up where we left off, exploring the planets and time and space." He said.

"All of us?" Rose asked quietly and the Doctor turned to her.

"Yeah, that alright?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Just as long as I'm here with you then I'm happy." She said.

"Rose Tyler, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I lost you once and I'm not going to risk that again." He said and Rise smiled, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god, now he's finally got a mate." Donna's voice came and they looked over to her.

"What?"

"When I joined up with him for the second time, this time was voluntary; he said he wanted a mate. He may be cute and everything but I was not going to be his mate."

"I meant a mate, a friend." The Doctor said, moving his hands around.

"Yeah, but you didn't come out that way. Should have seen his face, priceless." Donna said, laughing. Rose had a grin on her face as well.

"I think I can ease your mind then, I'll happily be his mate." Rose said and the Doctor smiled.

"That is, if you will?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Rose Tyler." He gave her a kiss on the lips and after a minute they heard a groaned, they pulled apart to see Donna there.

"If that's the way you two are going to be all the time then I better go and get a bedroom further back in the TARDIS." She said.

"I think that would be a good idea, we have a lot to catch up on."

"In more ways than one."

THE END

_What did you think?_


End file.
